Recessed light fixtures consist of a pot or reflector which is inserted into an opening made in a ceiling, wall or the like so that the light emitting device is recessed with respect to the ceiling or wall plane. A light fixture assembly usually consists of a light reflector and a reflector support, the latter including various types of fastening devices to mount the light fixture to the ceiling or wall. One such fastening device is described in applicant's Canadian Patent No. 2,088,648 issued Mar. 28, 1995 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The method usually performed by light fixture manufacturers for mounting or dismounting the light reflector to its support is accomplished by means of claws or clips which occasionally damage the reflecting surface of the light reflector. This operation thus requires some skill to prevent such damage. Also, indexing means are usually needed to ensure a proper engagement of the light fixture in the ceiling or wall opening.